Resurrection Season 2 Episode 12
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: Now that I seen the latest episode, here is what my thoughts of what will happen next.


**Author's Note: **I am leaving off when Henry and Fred went on their coffee break. The last episode was kinda scary and freaky. When the episode ended in a cliff hanger I so needed to know what happened afterwards. So here is something to help people who feel like me. Enjoy and review.

Henry and Fred were in the kitchen as Lucille made them some coffee, "How is it out there?" she asked nervously. Henry answered, "Fine, nothing to worry about." She stopped, "Now we both know that is not true." She poured some coffee into their mugs, "I am going to check on Rachel." she headed upstairs as Henry and Fred enjoyed their coffee on the sofa. Suddenly the door blasted open, a bunch of people ran in leading them was Preacher James. Fred quickly grabbed his rifle and so did Henry. "Preacher James, what are you doing?" Henry asked. "I have to complete my mission to save us all. The demon will not be born." Henry stared at him, "That is Rachel's baby and I will do anything in my power to protect him." Fred said to broke the silence.

Fred held the gun pointed at Preacher James, when suddenly they heard a gunshot from behind them. Fred fell to the ground and Henry quickly kneeled next to him. "Fred?" he asked. Fred had been shot in the leg, "I am fine." he answered. He started to pick up his gun, but it was gone. Preacher James was holding and pointing it at Fred. "Now we don't know if Fred will come back. Do we Henry? Move out of the way and give me the gun." Henry sighed, but for his brother's sake he slid the gun across the floor to Preacher James. "Why are you doing?" Henry asked, "Just this morning, we were friends." Preacher James shook his head, "We are simply two people dealing with the same situation."

Lucille came into the living room sounding worried, "Fred? Henry?" She noticed the people in the room and Fred on the ground. She quickly run out of the room and grabbed her phone. She started dialing 911 as Preacher James's group and him went upstairs.

Maggie calmly put on her gloves, "The baby is almost here. Just remain calm." She had heard the gunshot below and Lucille had went down to investigate. She had reassured Rachel that it was probably Henry's gun not working. Maggie sat down as Rachel tried to get through the pain. Maggie heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, "Oh no." she muttered. Rachel looked up, "I think the baby is wait to come out!" Maggie shook her head, "Don't rush it. Don't rush it. The baby can't come out into he is supposed to."

"Now let me just check it out." she asked Rachel a few questions to try to get an idea how far along she was. The door opened and the returned came in. Maggie screamed, but they seemed mindless. They just stood in the doorway staring at Rachel. Rachel screamed, too. "Remain calm." Maggie said gently. More returned came to the doorway including Jacob, Marty, and Henry. "I think they are under that spell again..." Maggie said waving her hand in Marty's face as his sister walked over to join them. Rachel stared confused, "What is going on?" she asked. Maggie shook her head, "I don't know."

Lucille came running in with a rifle, "Don't hurt my niece!" Maggie was surprised, "Aunt Lucille, it is okay. They seem to be in a spell." Lucille looked at them all, "Henry?" she asked noticing him standing there. "Jacob?" she asked put her hand on his shoulder. Rachel cried out in pain, "The baby is coming..." she breathed heavily. Maggie went over to her, "Don't worry. You will get through this." Preacher James walked forward is face back to normal, "I must stop the demon..." The mindless expression went back on his face, Rachel was crying, "I wish Tom was here to see this." Maggie looked at her, "You must focus on the baby."

"I am trying, but it feels wrong." Rachel said as she closed her eyes. Maggie nodded, "I know, but he would want you to have the baby and focus the baby." Rachel nodded as a tear fell down her cheek, the only thing that she had was her baby now. Tom was gone, so all she had was this baby as a memory of him. She must rise the baby to be like Tom for him. She laughed, "You are right, the baby needs me now. I am ready." Maggie nodded almost crying from how sad Rachel looked. "Okay, Rachel push."

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I am still thinking about what so happen next, so just stay tuned. I hope to add another chapter before the last episode of the season or the series, since ratings are so low. I will miss resurrection, but at least we will have these stories and more people writing everyday.


End file.
